Fine
by elisaday16
Summary: Everything's just fine in Phoebe & Cole's life 'till a certain thing 'happens' and things start to get a little mixed up ...
1. A Fine Morning

Fine

She woke up early in the morning, their room barely lit and the air cold around her. She felt an arm lying heavily over her waist and tried to come away from under it but failed miserably. She sighed.

''Cole?''

She pinched his nose impatiently. He stirred.

''Hmmh.'', he murmured sleepily, still not opening his eyes.

''I need to get up.''

He half-opened one eye and looked at her.

''No.''

She let out an annoyed sigh. ''Just -'', she began but stopped when she noticed him snoring quietly with closed eyes next to her.

''DEMON!'', she yelled and he jerked up in bed, his right hand already holding a fire ball.

''Where? WHERE? I can't see any demon!'' He looked around frantically. Phoebe shrugged while leaving the room and closing the bathroom door behind her.

He scowled, the fire ball vanishing from his hand and he was about to pull the sheets over him again when he heard Phoebe vomiting in the bathroom. He quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom door before knocking quietly.

''Phoebe?''

He heard the toilet flush.

''What?'', she said stepping out of the room and heading down the dark stairs, Cole following behind.

''You okay?'', he asked tentatively, grabbing her wrist. She turned around to face him.

''I'm fine.'' He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. ''Perfectly fine, okay?''

She pulled her hand away from his and walked the last steps down, then entered the kitchen.

She heard him enter behind her and took out two cups from the cupboard.

''You want some coffee too?''

He sat down on a stool near her and nodded. ''Sure.''

''So, ... do you have a busy schedule for today?'', she asked while rummaging in a drawer for sugar.

''No, I guess. I have only two meetings planned for today, one with your dad and the other one with some snobbish business idiot.'', he answered and took the cup gratefully from her hand. ''Thanks.''

They each took a sip.

''What about you?'', he asked.

''I don't have much to do today either. I answered most of the letters yesterday but I think I'll get dressed now anyway.'' She placed her cup carefully on the counter and headed upstairs to change.

Cole spilled his coffee over the table when the phone rang loudly. He swore under his breath and grabbed it from the counter behind him.

''Turner.''

''Good morning. Is Ms Halliwell available to talk to?'', the person on the other end responded.

He heard the shower run. ''Uhm, no, she isn't but maybe I can take the message?''

The person hesitated. ''Well, I guess that's okay. I'm Dr Walters, Ms Halliwell's doctor and we just got back her test results. They're positive and tell her she should come to see me in a few weeks. She'll know what I mean.''

Cole frowned. ''It's nothing serious, is it? I'm her boyfriend. She's not sick, right? I mean, she would've told me -''

''No, she's not sick but it is indeed serious ... in a special way. See you soon, I guess.''

''Wha -'', he began but Dr Walters had already hung up.

''Positive ... positive what? Wait, she's not ... , is she?'', he muttered.

Just then Phoebe came walking into the kitchen, her hair wet and a smile on her face.

''God, am I the only one who would really like prickles with vanilla ice-cream right now?''

REVIEW !!! Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

Elle


	2. Fine And Pregnant

Thanks for your reviews! If you have any ideas to share, I'm all ears.

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

Elisaday16

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

''She's ... so ... so _pregnant_! It's obvious! I mean ..., come on, right now she's eating prickles with strawberry ice-cream. That's not normal! She stamped her foot for at least two minutes when I told her we didn't have vanilla! That's ... just ... she doesn't even like vanilla!''

''Cole, calm down! It's not certain she's pregnant. Maybe she is, maybe she's not. Perhaps you should just ask her if the doctor was talking about a pregnancy test. Go talk to her.''

Cole snorted.

''Ooooh no, Piper! I certainly won't do that! Because, you know, I tried, yeah I tried ... and she ... she yelled at me for being so _untactful_. I wasn't untactful. Then I tried again and she broke down in tears and only stopped crying when I told her I would go and buy vanilla ice-cream later. So, I won't talk to her. First, I want an amor and a shield ... she'll get violent the next time I'll try talking ...''

Piper sighed through the telephone.

''Fine, be scared of your girlfriend. Fine. You probably _are_ untactful, so just give the phone to her and let me do the talking, okay?''

''Fine.''

Cole walking carefully into the living-room and tapped Phoebe's bare shoulder. She spun around angrily, her face full ice-cream.

''What?!''

He took a small step backwards.

''Uhm ... Piper wants to talk to you ... honey.'' He held the phone out to her but she only glared at him.

''I'm busy, this ice-cream won't eat itself, so leave me the hell alone.''

He quickly withdrew his hand and left the room hastily, leaving his girlfriend sitting on the carpet and eating her three boxes of strawberry ice-cream.

Back in the safe kitchen he put the phone to his ear again.

''Piper? I don't think she wants to talk to you either.''

''She doesn't want to talk to me? Wow, that's serious.''

''Told you so.''

''Shut up. I'm going to call Paige and Piper (AN: Yep, they're both there. So everyone's happy.). We're going to pay her a visit. See you soon.''

''I don't think ...'' A constant beep was heard. ''Damn.''

He ran his hand nervously through his hair and sat down on a chair behind him.

''COLE!'', Phoebe suddenly yelled and he jumped up and ran into the living-room.

''What? What's wrong?'', he asked breathlessly.

She smiled sweetly and stood up.

''Let's go and have sex.''

He was speechless and just stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes widened.

''Wha -what? _Now_?''

She nodded enthusiastically.

''Phoebe ... I don't think you're in any condition to -''

Her bottom lip began tremple and her eyes filled with tears.

''Phoebe, why -''

She let out a sob.

''Why? Am I not sexy enough for you? Am I too fat? Are you having an affair?''

Cole who had been shaking his head through the whole time grabbed her shoulders at this point and kissed her deeply before looking at her seriously.

''You're the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the whole world. I would never have an affair, you get that?''

She nodded slowly and in one quick motion she was in his arms and he carried her upstairs to their bedroom ...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

REVIEW !!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW !!!


	3. Not So Fine

Not So Fine

When Cole woke up the next morning after a very stressful night, he noticed that he was alone in bed. He quickly pushed the heavy covers away and made his way to the kitchen downstairs, his bare feet feeling cold on the wooden floor.

''Phoebe?'', he called and entered the kitchen. A half empty cup of coffee had been put down on the counter and a long note was placed under it. Cole pulled it out with a frown and began to read through it :

_Dear Cole,_

_You know I love you very much and I have no secrets from you but what I'm about to tell you now might make you doubt the second one. I am pregnant. Yes, really seriously pregnant. There's a baby growing inside of me, our baby. I went to a doctor a few weeks ago to find out and when I called this morning I was told it was positive. I was flabbergasted, I still am. I want you to know that I love this baby already but I need to leave. I need to leave my sisters, I need to leave my job, I need to leave San Francisco and I need to leave you. If you asked me why, I wouldn't know the answer but I just know I need to leave. I'm sorry, really truly sorry but this is too much. I don't expect you to forgive me but maybe you will at least keep a few good memories of me. _

_Yours always, _

_Phoebe xxx_

He stood still. He didn't blink, he didn't move, you wouldn't have been sure he breathed if his chest hadn't risen and fallen from time to time. A corpse would've been jealous of his face's pale colour. The note fell slowly from his hand and landed softly on the cool ground. His blue eyes followed the its fall emotionless. And then he moved.

He knocked the cup angrily from the counter and grabbed the nearest vase to throw it against the kitchen wall. Hell, he was angry.

He was about to destroy the window with a fire ball when the door bell rang and he put it out reluctantly. He flung the door open, ready to yell but closed his mouth when Piper, Paige and Prue pushed themselves past him and into the kitchen.

''God Cole, what happened?'', Piper asked shocked.

''Yeah, Cole, what did you do?'', Prue asked.

''She's right about that. Wait, where's Phoebe?'', Paige turned to glare at him.

He glared back and pushed the note from the floor into her hand. She read it quickly and gave the note to her other sisters who gasped in shock while reading it.

Piper was the first to find her voice again. ''What are you waiting for? We need to find her! She's pregnant with a most probable powerful child and runs around in ... wherever.

Paige quickly grabbed one hand of each sister, indicated for Cole to shimmer after them and orbed away.

WWWWWWWWW Meanwhile on a plane to Los Angeles WWWWWWWWWWWW

''Hey, I'm Coop.'', a man told the woman sitting next to him. She smiled curtly.

''Phoebe, I'm Phoebe.''

He smiled and shook her outstretched hand.

''Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Phoebe.''

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!!


	4. A Fine Boy

**AN: I don't own _Charmed_. That sucks.**

**If you could get slapped by reviews, I guess I would have a few bruises by now. I mean, come on, you actually think I'd put Phoebe together with that diapers wearing idiot (Coop)?!**

**Well, now I'm insulted. :( Sob You know, I have feelings too!**

**Nah, just kidding. If one of you did PhoebeCoop I probably would've kicked your ass too.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!**

**Elle**

**Ps.: Read first, kill later. **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

A Fine Boy

''Mommy, what're you doin'?'', a small boy with dark hair asked a woman and pulled impatiently at the thin fabric of her sleeve. She looked up from her laptop and smiled at the boy.

''I'm answering other people's questions. You remember what I told you my job was honey?''

The boy bit his lip for a second. ''I know! You're a columnist, right?''

The woman laughed, nodding, pulled him into her lap and began typing again.

After a few minutes the boy spoke up quietly.

''Mommy?''

''Adrian?'' (An: This is in honor of my very best friend since childhood Adrian. He's the best male friend anyone could wish for. He punched guys for me, helped me with my homework, taught me how to play soccer, went shopping with me, understood me with no words spoken and dumped his girlfriend because she thought I was a bitch. If I'm the flower, he's my sun; if he's the tree, I'm his water. We're the inseparable, we're Hadrian, we're paprika&tomato, we're chocolate&chips.)

''Are you telling me about Daddy when I'm in bed later? Please?'', he asked quietly and looked at her with big blue eyes. She smiled sadly and nodded her head shortly before hugging her son close.

''Sure, I am, sweetie. Sure, I am.'', she muttered into his hair and carefully stood up, Adrian still in her arms. ''It's time to go to bed baby. It's late.''

She put him down onto the ground and he ran off upstairs to get ready for bed.

She sighed heavily and walked to a old looking cupboard. She opened the last drawer and pulled out a letter. It said:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_You can see, I put this letter onto your laptop that you forgot to take with you. I figured you would come to get it while you knew I was at work. _

_I must admit you hid yourself very well. We've been looking for a whole week now and we couldn't track you down. Even your sisters' complicated spells weren't of any use. Do you realize I almost destroyed the whole kitchen after I had read your letter? Yes, go feel guilty. You deserve it. You're pregnant with my freaking child and you run away! You're the most selfish person I know. How could you do that, to me, to us, to everyone?! You had nothing to be afraid of, nor do you have any need to leave and you actually left! Do you know how stupid this is? I love you. I love you a whole lot more than I probably should in this very moment. And I love this child. It isn't even there and I love it more than you could ever imagine. So do your sisters. I've realized by now that you don't want to be found, so I won't try to find you. I'm dying to have you back in my arms but I won't look for you. It's your decision, a bad one still. I just don't want you to tell our child lies about me. Don't tell him/her I hurt you. Don't tell him/her I didn't want a child. And don't you dare to tell him/her I didn't love you with all my heart, both of you! But you'll see, someday, when you're long gone and our child is older, he/she will ask you where his/her daddy is. He/she will ask you why his/her daddy doesn't live with you. He/she will ask you what Daddy looks like, what he's like. And then, when you stutter your answers, you'll come to realize you didn't have any damn reason to leave. Your teary eyes will be met with our son's/daughter's sad and angry stare. You cheated him/her out of a family, a dad, you will think. And when you'll come back to me, to us, don't expect life to have waited for you, don't expect us to sit there crying over your leave, and welcoming you with open arms and a kiss on the cheek. But don't get me wrong, our child, whatever its gender it will be, is always, you hear me, always welcome to come to me, us, to ask for help and to just get to know the people who were left alone by his/her dear mother. Goodbye, Phoebe. Give my child a hug whenever he/she is near you and never be too tired to give him/her a smile._

_Cole xxx_

_Ps.: I love you and I could strangle myself for it._

Phoebe wiped away a lone tear and ran her fingers softly over the letters. She'd read that letter more times than she could count. Every evening of the five years without him to be exact. And that kind of scared her. She hadn't dated since forever and just the thought of it made her eyes fill with fresh tears. She heard small footsteps and quickly put the letter back in the drawer, just in the right moment to catch Adrian, now in a blue-white-striped pair of pyjamas, in her arms.

''Whoah! Keep it cool, honey!'', she said and took him by his tiny hand.

''What're you telling me about Daddy tonight, Mommy?'', he asked as they ascended the stairs and entered his room. Phoebe shrugged with a thoughtful expression on her face.

''Hmm, how about the time your daddy and I had a picnic in France? How would you like that?'', she proposed and tucked him gently under the heavy covers. He squealed excitedly.

''Yay! A new one! I bet it's good because .. you know ... _everything_ about Daddy is good!'' His face saddened. ''Just him not being here. That's not so good ...''

Phoebe quickly kissed him on the forehead and sat down in the big armchair next to the bed.

''So, it was like this: Your daddy and I had a really bad day and your daddy had the idea to go to France. And I was sooo happy ...''

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Damn Fine!

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Damn Fine!

''Miss Halliwell!'', Phoebe's boss exclaimed loudly as she came rushing into her office, her clothes soaking wet and her breath short. It was a rainy day, a crappy rainy day that was even crappier with the car in the garage and no clue what bus to take to get to work. She had this bad feeling that this already bad day would get worse. She just knew it.

She took off her wet coat without acknowledging her boss's presence and sunk down into the chair behind her desk. She sighed heavily and tried to blow a strand of hair away from her face without much success.

''Miss Halliwell?'', Mr Anders said again and stopped in front of her desk which was loaded with paper work and letters from her readers. She looked up at him with displeasure in her eyes and raised an annoyed eyebrow. ''Yes, Mr Anders?'', she replied sweetly but her face showing nothing but annoyance.

Mr Anders shifted uncomfortably before speaking. ''Uhm, you know Miss Halliwell, there's a huge festival tomorrow and I want you to go to that festival.'' The corners of her mouth twisted slightly.

''I'm your columnist, not your reporter. That's not my job to do, Mr Anders.''

He opened his mouth to say something but Phoebe cut him off. ''I'd like to work now, Mr Anders, I'm sure you understand that.'' She shifted her gaze to the pile of letters lying on her desk and began looking through it.

''Miss Halliwell? I guess you didn't understand me, this wasn't a question. You are going to that festival tomorrow. I do realize that this isn't your job to do but I decided it would be better if our employees knew how to do other kinds of jobs too. Just see it as a sort of ... further education'', he told her, his left hand fumbling nervously with the goldband on his finger. He found Phoebe pretty scary sometimes.

Phoebe sat with risen eyebrows in the chair behind her desk and gaped at her boss in disbelief. She then noticed her mouth hanging open unattractively and quickly closed it before leaning back with crossed arms. ''And where is this festival, Mr Anders?'', she asked through gritted teeth. She didn't want to go to that stupid festival but she knew better than refusing to do her job and loosing it right after that. She had a son to earn money for, so she bit back her anger.

''It's in San Francisco. Your flight will leave at 8:30 tomorrow morning and you'll be staying three days.'' He went to leave but stopped briefly at the doorframe. ''I'm glad you decided to cooperate, Miss Halliwell. Have a good flight.''

She watched him leave her office, feeling dumfounded and angry. San Francisco. Great. Just a little work trip to San Francisco, nothing special. She may run into her son's father and her probably furious sisters, but other than that? Nothing special.


	6. San Francisco is Fine

**AN: Dude, ... I have no idea what to say. So, let's just get on with the story!**

**I don't own anything ... besides my toothbrush.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

San Francisco is Fine

''Do you think I should've told Anders to ... just fuck off? You know, I-I don't have to do this! This was not mentioned in my contract. It said ''Columnist'', not something like ... ''Columnist who might be forced to fly to San Francisco and run into their ex-boyfriend''. That's not fair! Anders's an asshole, he thinks he can push me around like ... whatever just because I have a kid! Unbelievable! Wait, where's Adrian?'' Phoebe looked around in panic. The man next to her sighed.

''He's over there with the little girl playing cards ... or something. You didn't even notice him go, you were just rambling about ... contracts and assholes and ... stuff. I mean, just relax, okay? You seriously need to calm down ... or you start hyperventilating. That's not a thing cupids should have to handle, you know. So, chill out, Pheebs.'' Phoebe nodded slowly and took a big sip of the coke in front of her.

''Yeah. But, Coop, Thank you sooo much for doing this. I know, you're busy and stuff but you're really doing me a huge favor right now. I wouldn't know what to do without you.''

Coop smiled and was about to tell her that she'd told him that a good fifty times already when the captain's voice announced that they were about to land.

Phoebe quickly mentioned for Adrian to come sit down and gripped Coop's hand tightly. She didn't really like landings. She closed her eyes when she felt the plane go down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later the three of them threw their suitcases onto the big beds of the hotel room Coop had got for them. Three beds were waiting for someone sleepy and a huge white carpet that said 'If you spill wine onto me, I will so kill you' covered most of the floor. Phoebe glanced at the clock over the bathroom door and sighed heavily. It was only 15 minutes until she was supposed to be at that crappy festival.

She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and make-up and hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

''Mommy?'', Adrian called.

''What is it, honey?'', Phoebe called back while trying to put on jeans and a shirt at the same time.

''You going to this festival now?''

Phoebe grunted as a sign of 'yes' with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

''Can I come with you? And Uncle Coop too?''

Phoebe stopped applying her lipstick curtly and poked her head out of the bathroom door.

''Why?''

Adrian shrugged. ''Just wanna have some fun. Can I, please? And Uncle Coop too?''

Phoebe raised an eyebrow suspiciously but sighed. ''Yeah, yes, you can come with me. But be good.''

Adrian nodded enthusiastically. ''I'll be the best kid on the whole world!''

Coop nodded too. ''I'll be good too. I promise.''

Phoebe laughed before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten minutes later they were surrounded by hundreds of people from whole San Francisco and Phoebe took out a notepad. ''Let's get this over with.''

She pushed herself past Coop who was holding Adrian protectively to his chest and walked through the huge crowds of people, Coop and her son always trailing behind. It was boring, boring, boring. The next 30 minutes it was boring. Nothing specia, just a disturbingly happy festival and boring people.

Phoebe stopped making notes when she saw a familiar face come towards her. Her face paled and she stumbled a few steps backwards. She wanted to hide but knew he had already seen her ... but not Adrian. She turned her head briefly and saw them standing near a popcorn stall. She waved at Coop behind her back to catch his attention and he looked at her confused. She moved her lips saying 'Hide Adrian' and after a few seconds Coop finally understood and told Adrian to shimmer himself to the hotel and wait there. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief and turned her head back to see the familiar man only a few metres away from her.

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing it was just a dream but his voice her face ruined that imagination apruptly.

''Phoebe?'', he asked in disbelief.

She opened her eyes slowly and tried not to let herself look at his face.

''Uh, ... yeah, ... I-I'm Phoebe. Right.''

There was a pause before he spoke again in a cold voice sending shivers down her spine.

''What're you doing here, Phoebe?''

''Uhm, ... I-I didn't want to ... come ... I-I ... Anders ...-''

An arm was placed around her shoulder and a hand took hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

''Hey honey.''

Phoebe turned her head to see Coop standing beside her. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

''Hey.''

Coop kissed her quickly on the lips and his arm snaked around her waist. Phoebe hadn't expected the kiss but didn't think it was such a bad idea to give Cole the impression she had moved on.

''So, Phoebe, don't you want to introduce us?'', Cole said and glared at Coop. Coop glared back.

Phoebe swallowed.

''Uhm, yeah. Coop, this is Cole ... Turner, it's still Turner, isn't it?'' Cole didn't mind to answer, she took the silence as a 'yes'.

''...My ex-boyfriend and Cole, this is Coop Valentino, my -''

''-husband'', Coop finished and smiled proudly at Cole who's jaw was clenched. Phoebe stared at her friend open-mouthed, thinking he just crossed a line. That was too big. Boyfriend would've been okay but husband? She swalloed her uncertainy and swatted Coop's arm playfully in an attempt to look all 'husband-and-wife-like'. Cole stood there dumbfounded and couldn't believe his ears. Husband?!

''Is that the guy you left me for?'', he asked her and she looked shocked.

''NO! No, no, that's ... bullshit. Just ... no! I never I-'' She was stopped as a little piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and flew onto Coop's head. Phoebe quickly stood on tiptoe knowing what the note meant and took it from her 'husband' 's head. She gave Coop a look and read through the note quickly.

_Mommy, wen're ya comeng bac to tha hotel? I'm boreed. _

_Say Hii toa Coooop!_

_Adrian_

She sighed and handed the paper to Coop who read through it just as quickly as Phoebe had and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans.

''Should I ... uhm ... 'go' and take him out for ... an ice-cream?'', Coop asked her and shrugged at Phoebe.

''No, I'm coming with you. I'll just take the other notes tomorrow.''

She turned to Cole and was about to hug him when she felt Coop poke her lightly in the side and she quickly disguised it as a wave.

''Uhm, ... bye, Cole. I-I'll ... just ... bye.'' She pulled at Coop's sleeve, telling him she wanted to go now. He nodded tightly at Cole and began to walk hand-in-hand with Phoebe behind nearest stall, disappearing in a swirl of hearts.

Cole watched them leave with dark eyes but then noticed the piece of paper from before lying on the ground. He bend down to grab the note and he read it.

_Mommy, wen're ya comeng bac to tha hotel? I'm boreed._

_Say Hii toa Coooop!_

_Adrian_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! **

**Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!**

**Elle**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

''Cole, I'm so sorry. I-I never meant for us to end the way it did. I don't know why I left back then, maybe it was just pure fear of being a mother and having to be a good girlfriend ... but ... just ... I'm sorry. I loved you 5 years ago and I ... I even ... lo- ... love you now. You have to understand that Coop ... and I aren't married or in a relationship ... or something, ... he just made that up because ... he-he wanted to protect me.'' Phoebe paused and bit nervously on her lower lip before looking at Coop expectantly. ''So, ... what do you say?''

He turned the page of the book in his hands slowly and gave an absent-minded grunt. Phoebe slapped the side of his head angrily. ''You were supposed to listen to my If-I-run-into-Cole-again-speech and tell me everything was going to be okay, ... you idiot!''

He rubbed the spot where Phoebe's hand had connected with his head and then quickly took off one of his beloved slippers and threw it at Phoebe who dodged it in last minute and pouted at him. ''Nope, I'm an idiot. Idiots don't listen'', he said and turned his attention back to his seemingly very interesting book with the title 'What is Love? Are Cupids real?'.

''Do you know where the ice-cream is you bought today?

'', Phoebe suddenly asked and looked around herself in a weak attempt to find it. Coop looked up shortly.

''No, but my guess is that you probably ate it already, greedy thing.''

Phoebe grimaced in displeasure. ''Do you at least know where Adrian is? The greedy thing over here doesn't.''

Coop chuckled. ''That I know. He's in the lobby with some other kids playing ... that game ... with the small pieces ... four players ...-''

''Chess?''

Coop snorted. ''Four players, Phoebe. And you're calling _me_ an idiot ...''

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her friend. ''Fine, ... maybe ludo?''

''Yeah, ludo, that was it. Ludo. Crappy name for a board game.''

''Pretty much.''

''Yeah.''

''Okay.''

''Stop that!''

Phoebe held up her hands in defense. ''You started it, old man.''

Coop glared at her. ''Bitch witch.''

''Diaper wearing love fool.''

Coop grimaced in faked pain. ''Ouch ... I'm giving up, you won ... scaredy-cat.''

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. ''What?! You are. You run away from ... about everything!''

''Let's face it. Why are you a single-mom now? Because you ran. No reason, you just ran.'' He watched as Phoebe's face fell at his words. ''Oh Phoebe, ... I just ... I...-''

Her eyes began to water and her lip trembled slightly and Coop hastically sat down next to her on the wine coloured sofa and pulled her shaking form close to him. ''I'm sorry, Pheebs, I didn't mean to ...-'' Her sobs cut off his apologizing and she cried into his chest.

A few minutes had passed before Phoebe's tears got less and she pulled herself out of Coop's comforting hug. She sniffled. ''You're right. I _am _a scaredy-cat.''

Coop nodded in understanding. ''I just wish I didn't run.''

All of sudden a knock on the door pulled them back into reality and both stood up to open it. Phoebe was the first to reach the door and opened it but took a shocked step back when she saw her visitors. Piper, Paige, Prue and Cole stood in front of her.

''Hey Pheebs.''

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe stared at the four people in front of her. She could see it in their eyes. Those eyes that had once looked at her with pure love, were now glaring at her with anger and disappointment. In that moment the words wouldn't come. Just one very tiny and senseless word.

''Oh.'' Apparently that was the sign her sisters and Cole had been waiting for and they pushed themselves past her and into the hotelroom. Cole's eyes instantly darkened when he saw Coop lying lazily on the sofa. Coop jumped up at the sight of the unexpected visitors and gave a quick wave.

''Good evening ... you'', he greeted them but only received disapproving glares.

Prue looked him up and down and finally seemed to have decided on not liking him.

''Yes, _we_. I'm Prue Halliwell-'' He held out his hand. ''- and I will not shake your hand as long as I haven't seen you wash it.'' Coop put his hand back into the pocket of his old pyjama pants.

Paige stepped forward next and nodded at him curtly. ''I'm Paige Halliwell. If you touch my sister, I will kill you in less than a second. And let me tell you, I'm the nice one.'' She smiled a cold smile at him.

Piper put her hands on her hips and glared at Coop. ''Piper Halliwell. Not the nice one. Bad temper, so stay the hell out of my way, pyjama-bunny.'' Cole stiffled a laugher and leant back against the wall behind him. An akward silence followed until Phoebe finally got herself to say something.

''Uhm ... it's ... nice to see you, guys.'' She laughed nervously.

Piper snorted. ''Five damn years, Phoebe and that's everything you have to say?''

''Well, ... I kind of ... -'' The door of the hotelroom was opened loudly and Adrian came walking in with a huge grin on his face. He barely acknowledged the four visitors and sat down onto the couch.

''I'm telling you, I _so _kicked that boy's ass! I won six times in a row! What do you say, Mommy?'' He looked up at Phoebe expectantly.

''Uhm, ... that's wonderful, Honey! But ... don't say 'ass'.''

Adrian nodded enthusiastically and jumped up and down on the sofa, singing: ''I'm the ludo cha-amp! I am the be-est! Adrian Coleridge Halliwell is the best!'' Phoebe coughed loudly and turned her head towards Cole and her sisters to see their reaction.

Piper sat down next to the small boy who had finally stopped singing and smiled at him.

''Hey Adrian. I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell. I'm your mommy's older sister.''

Adrian's blue eyes widened. ''You're my auntie?''

''Yes, I am. And you have another two aunties. Isn't that great?''

Adrian stared at his aunt until Paige cleared her throat and caught his attention.

''I'm Paige, your aunt #2. I'm the best of all three.'' Prue elbowed her and smiled at her nephew.

''I'm Prue and I'm the best of all three.'' The boy grinned at her but then looked at Cole who hadn't said a word.

''And who's he? Is he my uncle or ... a husband of one of you?''

The three sisters looked at each other and grimaced in disgust. ''Eww. No.''

''Then what?''

Phoebe knelt down in front of Adrian and smiled at him lovingly.

''Honey, tell your aunties and Cole what your father is like, ok?''

Adrian nodded and bit his lip for a second. ''Well, first of all, my daddy is the best. He's an attorney and he has pow- Mommy, do they know about the M-word?''

''Yes, Honey. They do. Go tell them.''

''And he has powers, just like me. Mommy has powers too but they're different from mine. You know, Daddy took Mommy to France once and she always says she loved it. Whatelse ... uhm ... Mommy says I have his eyes and his hair and his smile but well, Mommy apparently thinks I could be his twin anyway, so ... and Mommy says he looks very very good in a suit.''

Adrian paused. ''Back to the subject. Who is this guy?''

Cole slowly walked up to his son. ''I'm Cole Turner. I'm an attorney and I have powers ... and I took your mommy to France once. It looks like you have my hair and my eyes and my smile, you could be my twin. I remember your mum saying that I look very good in suits also.''

Adrian gaped at him. ''You're Dad.''

He turned to Phoebe. ''He's Dad?'' Phoebe nodded and watched as her son disappeared in a shimmer. Cole was about to shimmer after him but Phoebe shook her head sadly. ''Don't try. He's good at hiding, he'll come back.'' She felt Coop pull her into a hug but her eyes were still fixed on Cole. She pulled free and walked up to him. ''Cole?'' He didn't look at her. ''Cole!''

His eyes finally met hers and she put her hand onto his cheek. ''Cole ...''

He gave a sad smile and she hugged him gently, feeling the warmth of his body welcoming her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
